Kiyoshi Taira
Kiyoshi Taira was one of the Btooom! players. He partnered up with Ryōta and Himiko until he went mad and betrayed them, which led to his suicide. Appearance Taira is a slightly overweight, middle-aged man. He has a round head and a high forehead. His eyes are quite small. His hair is black and spikey and he also sports a moustache. He wears a white button up shirt with the collar buttons left unbuttoned. His sleeves are mostly rolled up. He also wears grey pants and black shoes. Personality Taira is a loving parent and husband, but describes himself as "a monster" at work. Though, he mistreats his subordinates and abuses loopholes in the law. In the Island, he quickly establishes friendly relationships with everyone he meets, generally being uplifting and optimistic despite a string of injuries and extended periods of being left behind and neglected by his friends and allies. Relationships *Ryota Sakamoto *Himiko *Masahito Date: Date finds Taira on his own''Btooom!'' manga chapter 37 and treats him at a critical point, achieving considerable trust from the feverish man.Btooom! manga chapter 38 He is very disappointed and confused when he later learns from Ryota and Himiko that Date is not trustworthy. History Taira was a hard working family man, but was extremely harsh to his subordinates at work and willingly engaged in illegal activities for his company. Plot Taira is first seen when Ryōta bumps into him in a bush where Taira is doing his "business."Btooom! manga chapter 4 Taira begs Ryōta to let him live. Afterwards, Taira explains to Ryōta what happened to him and the other participants before they landed on Btooom Island.Btooom! manga chapter 5 Before Taira and Ryōta become partners, Ryōta asks Taira to reveal his BIM. Taira declines and explains that it's better for them not to show their trump cards.Btooom! manga chapter 6''Btooom!'' anime episode 3 Later on, he gets bitten and infected by a komodo dragon on his right leg while trying to protect Himiko who is unconscious.Btooom! manga chapter 18, pages 19-20''Btooom!'' manga chapter 22 After being left behind by Ryōta several times while being injured and poisoned,Btooom! manga chapter 27''Btooom!'' manga chapter 38 he gives into his delusions of his family telling him to survive.Btooom! manga chapters 46-47 He attacks Ryōta and Himiko who arrive at the abandoned communications tower.Btooom! manga chapters 48-49 After failing to kill them, he runs away. While running away he falls and rolls down right nearby in front of 3 giant komodo dragons. He realizes that he only has one BIM left, and he takes his own life to pay for his sins.Btooom! manga chapter 49''Btooom!'' anime episode 12 Equipment and skills Taira collects both Yoshihisa Kira's''Btooom!'' manga chapter 11, pag 3 and Mitsuo Akechi's IC chips''Btooom!'' manga chapter 14, pag 3. Both chips and his own are later transferred to Ryota and Himiko. BIM Homing BIM Physical capabilities Since Kiyoshi is middle-aged and overweight, he has little endurance and tires from running easily. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Deceased